One Tree Hill, always and forever (english version)
by Caecilii
Summary: There is only one Tree Hill and this is here. The time has passed so quickly. The kids have grown, and it is their turn to write their own story. Lucas and Peyton return to Tree Hill to attend the funeral of a loved one. Is it possible that they come back for good ?
1. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Hi guys !**

I decided to translate my story in English. English is not my native language, so I may make mistakes. I apologize !  
I hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment.

Thank you, and good reading.

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Tree Hill. Only Mark Schwahn does.**

* * *

Pilote « Somebody That I Used To Know »

5.45 pm, Tree Hill Airport

Today, the weather was fine to Tree Hill. The sun shone despite some clouds marching gradually. People flocked to the streets of the city, enjoying the gardens, parks and many were children holding a glass in their hand. It looks as if Tree Hill was fine. But Tree Hill was not well, Tree Hill was in mourning.

At the airport, a huge crowd. Among those who were leaving, those who were coming, those who said goodbye and those who were waiting the return of loved ones, it was quite difficult to walk among the crowd.

Arrived for ten minutes, the James-Scott family looked forward to the Sawyer-Scott family. Indeed, the two families had not seen each others for many years, since the departure of Lucas, Peyton and their daughter in Italy. Apart from the return of Lucas when Nathan has disappeared they had not had the opportunity to meet. That said, Haley wrote regularly to Lucas. She thought a lot to her best friend, and she could not ask for more than to see him back to Tree Hill for good, she hoped. She often thought of Peyton, the one who, over time, became one of her best friends.

Suddenly, while Haley was daydreaming, she heard her daughter Lydia exclaim  
**"They're here!"**

And she was right, the little Lydia Bob Scott, finally... She had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday, and looked like more and more to her mother. Time passed so quickly in Tree Hill. The new generation had nothing to envy to the previous one.

**"Lydia Bob Scott, my favorite niece!"** said Lucas, pleased to find his family.  
He was accompanied by Peyton, who had not returned to Tree Hill for over fifteen years. She had not changed very much. At the age of 39, Peyton Scott was still beautiful. She could not help but take Haley in her arms and to express her joy that she had to find her.

**"I missed you so much."** whispered Peyton, kissing by turns Lydia, Nathan and... Jamie.

What about Jamie ? The little boy with the golden hair had grown up. Now aged 22, he studied law at the University of Tree Hill. Very attached to his "Uncle Lucas", he kept rethinking their last meeting. In fact, the last time they had seen each other, his father had just disappeared. Although he was delighted to see his uncle and aunt, the memory saddened him every time he thought about it. He could not imagine life without his father, and could not bear the pain of his mother if Nathan had never returned home.

**"Glad to see you, little brother. " **declared Lucas hugging his brother Nathan.  
**"Excuse me, I couldn't come last time, something cropped up... "** said Nathan jokingly.

It was the first time that Lydia and Jamie saw their cousin Sawyer again. They had all grown so much, and were no longer children. When Jamie and his sister had stayed with their uncle, Sawyer was three years. Now she was 17 and became a beautiful young woman. She also looked like her mother. She was thin and wore a leather jacket. Her blonde hair fell on her frail shoulders. Sawyer was the spitting image of Peyton.

Lydia immediately felt close to her cousin, she was eager to make her discover the city. Indeed Sawyer left Tree Hill when she was a few weeks, she had no memory of where she was born.

**"I think you forgot to say hello to someone!" **said Haley with a smile. She pulled away of the stroller behind her, from which she took an adorable little boy.

**"But you never stop! "** exclaimed Lucas laughingly advancing to the newborn, happy to see that the Scott family grew again.

**"I introduce you Alan Wayne Scott, wise as his mother and boisterous as his father."**

Nathan looked at his wife, and found her absolutely radiant, and this after 20 years of marriage and three children. He did not expect to have another child, and it was not planned. But when he heard the news, he felt invaded by a wave of joy, that can be a father again.

It is a role that is particularly dear to his heart because he wanted to make his family happy. He wanted to be a good father, to be the father he had not. At least, not to be the father he had. Nathan sometimes thought of his father, who died shortly after having rescued his son from the hands of Dimitri and his accomplices during his trip to Europe. Dan Scott has left Tree Hill in peace, and everyone was better since, although Jamie often thought of his grandfather, from whom he was very close.

The whole family hurried to leave the airport. Lucas, Peyton and their daughter were staying in the house of Nathan and Haley for some time.

In reality, they did not know how long they would stay in Tree Hill. But that was not the issue for the moment. They came to an important event, where Lucas wanted to be present. Indeed, a few days ago he received a call from Nathan, who told him that their former coach Whitey Dhuram had died.

For nearly 90 years, former sports lived alone in his country house and was terribly eager to be with his wife Camilla. Lucas felt both sad and proud to have known such a kind and generous man. He was keen to attend the funeral of Whitey. Those funeral took place the next morning. This news had saddened the entire city of Tree Hill, many felt concerned. The coach had provided a lot to everyone, not only athletes. One thing was certain, he would be buried as a hero.

* * *

Davis Baker's House

**"Julian !" **Exclaimed Brooke in the bathroom. **"Hurry up, we're going to be late at Nathan's home."**

For these large homecoming, Nathan and Haley had invited their friends Brooke and Julian. Thus, Brooke was going to see her best friend Peyton. She was a little anxious because she wondered if they were as close as before. Peyton could not attend the wedding of Brooke and Julian, Sawyer fell ill, she had to stay in Italy to care for her daughter. Although Brooke is understanding, she deeply regretted Peyton on her wedding day. Would they still be best friends ? Would they still be close ?

**"Rectification, it's been ten minutes I'm waiting for you Brooke. You will make us late by dint of admiring yourself in the mirror. You'll end up damaging it. " **declared Julian, amused by the attitude of his wife.

For almost 40 years, Brooke Davis Baker had not really changed. Her taste in fashion remained intact.

She was gradually losing confidence in her because of her apparent wrinkles. Fortunately, her husband was there to remind her every day how lucky he was to have married a woman as wonderful as Brooke Penelope Davis.

**"Boys ? You ready ? Your mother is almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown. ****We're leaving in five minutes !****"**

Jude and Davis, Brooke and Julian's twins, were no longer little boys. Today, they were handsome young men of 16 years. In a few days they would be in their penultimate year of high school.  
Jude looked like his father, he was very ambitious and was destined to "showbiz" as he enjoyed to call it. Julian made fun a little bit of his son's wish and often told him that it was not a career. But he was satisfied by the desire to succeed of his children.

In his opinion, it was important that his children can achieve their dreams and be happy. As for Davis, he looked like his mother. Maybe because his name was her family name, as she influenced him so much. Davis was a reserved teenager but a very creative young man.

**"It's gonna be the party tonight!"** said Jude, ending to comb his hair.  
**"Well it's just a family meal..."** replied Davis, with a shrug.  
**"What, you don't want to see beautiful girls ?" **asked Jude, raising his eyebrows.  
**"You're talking about Sawyer and Lydia ? They are like sisters to us !"**  
**"You're just a killjoy anyway. Tonight's the night."**

The conversation stopped immediately when Brooke opened the door to announce their departure.

* * *

Scott's house, 8.30 pm

Haley had prepared a gorgeous and large table to welcome all guests she cherished so much. She was talking cheerfully with Peyton in the kitchen, and did not know where to start. She had much to tell her. Peyton was helding Wayne in her arms marveling at her nephew.

**"Do you intend to form a basketball team ?" **asked Peyton, laughing. She was making faces at Wayne.

**"It wasn't planned, but I've no regrets. The kids have grown, the house was a little empty so we had to repopulate, if you know what I mean. " **joked Haley, taking care of the baking of the roast. **"Brooke and Julian will be here soon."**

**"It's been so long since I haven't seen Brooke. I feel like I'm going to cry !" **confessed Peyton, remembering the many moments they have spent together 20 years ago.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

* * *

What do you think of this first chapter ?  
**Suggestions, comments, questions **? Don't hesitate.


	2. Goodbye My Friend

Sorry to post only now ! I continue to write in French, so I take time to translate. However, **thank you for your comments**, it makes me REALLY happy. So I post the second chapter. I apologize for the mistakes. I look forward to your reviews.

**Enjoy reading !**

* * *

Chapter 2 « Goodbye My Friend »

**"I'll get it." **Jamie shouted, going towards the door. He opened it with a smile.

**"How's my godson ?"** Brooke asked, taking him in her arms. She had always been very close to Jamie, and very protective. She remembered how, as a kid, Jamie was a smart, sensitive and kind boy. Brooke was suddenly in a nostalgic mood, and it was not about to stop.

Davis and Jude entered full speed and said hello to Jamie. The latter was older than all the others, he spent more time with the "adults", while the twins spent much time with Lydia and were eager to meet the beautiful Sawyer.

Julian messed up Jamie's hair to annoy him as every time they saw each other, such a ritual. They were very close, and Jamie still felt honored that Julian had asked him to be best man at his wedding.

Brooke's husband greeted Haley with a hug, and smelt the good odor emanating from the oven. A few moments later Brooke rushed into the arms of Peyton, trying to hold back her tears.

**"Brooke, beware ! I'm holding Wayne, he's going to suffocate."** Peyton said, laughing also moved to see her best friend.

* * *

On the patio, the "guys" clan. Nathan, Lucas and Jamie soon joined by Julian were discussing quietly and drinking beer.

**"So Jamie, how's going at college ? I guess you scare away all the girls..."** Lucas asked in a mocking tone.

**"And how ! My three girlfriends pester me constantly."** the young man replied.

**"Nuts don't fall far from the tree"** Nathan joked, finishing his beer.

**"It's good to come back to Tree Hill."** Lucas said **"Whitey will leave a great void."**

**"He helped a lot of people. My son won't have the privilege of being coached by Durham !"** Nathan said with a shrug.

**"Don't tell me you also initiated Lydia basketball !"** Lucas asked.

**"Captain of the cheerleaders, who says better ?"** Nathan added, proud of his daughter.

**"Lucas !" ** Brooke exclaimed by taking Lucas in her arms.

* * *

Lydia's Room, 9:15 p.m.

**"How is life here ?"** Sawyer asked.

**"You never get bored in Tree Hill. Among girls, girls, girls..."** Jude said, proudly.

**"Don't mind him, Sawyer. Jude's pretty special..."** Davis stated, with a smile.

**"How long will you stay here ?"**

**"I don't know. I admit that I feel good here with all of you. At home I'm quite alone..."** Sawyer confessed, making a little face.

**"We'll make sure that you stay, then. "** Jude ended, determinedly.

Suddenly, a voice from the living room echoed through the house. **"****Kids dinner's ready !"** Brooke cried.

**"This toddler is so sweet. You don't want to give me your child this time ?" **Brooke whispered in Haley's ear. The two friends smiled at each other in a friendly way.

**"I'll think about it for the next one !"** Haley said, settling at the table beside her husband, after having expressly kissed him on the cheek.

All these people sat around the large table, pleased to finally be together, but for how long ?

* * *

Nathan had installed his brother and his sister-in-law in a bedroom juxtaposing his own, while Sawyer would sleep in the room of her cousin. To see his brother again mattered much. Although 20 years ago, he hated him for bad reasons, he would now enjoy the presence of his big brother.

Spare bedroom

**"Need something ?"** Nathan asked leaning against the door.

**"I was just thinking about Keith. And Whitey. Don't you ever feel guilty when someone disappears ? You don't think that you could have prevented it from happening ? "** Lucas said, while unpacking his clothes.

**"Many people are gone, it's true. But I don't want to live in regret, remember, the time with Dan. And our children don't deserve we live in the past. "** he asserted. **"You know Luke, I want you to stay in Tree Hill. "**

**"Me too, I would."** Haley muttered, with a thin voice, standing next to Nathan.

Haley was holding Wayne in her arms. She approached Lucas and handed him her son.  
**"You also want Uncle to stay here? "** Haley mumbled, smiling, laying her hand on the shoulder of her best friend. **"I know a lot of things may discourage you to stay, but there's only one Tree Hill. This is our home." **

**"My mother told me the same thing."** he replied, with a smile.

**"Everything's fine here ?"** Peyton asked, entering the room.

**"Haley wants to keep your husband for herself, you know her !"** Nathan stated, emitting a slight laugh.

* * *

Lydia's bedroom

Lydia, in perfect host, was making Sawyer discover her life. She showed her lots of pictures, and was happy to hang out with girls.

**"You're going to the funeral tomorrow? "** Sawyer asked.

**"Funerals aren't my thing. I prefer have a lie in." **Lydia said, laughing softly.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

**"You make little place for your favorite auntie ?" **Brooke exclaimed upon entering the room. Brooke loved children. It was her nature. She was extremely generous, as she would not give the same example as her mother.

**"Why is it so important ?" **Lydia asked, with a questioning look.

Brooke looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

**"The burial. I don't really want to go. I don't feel concerned." **Lydia nodded.

"**Well, the coach Durham has tremendously helped your fathers. He has guided them, not only as players, but as men. It's important to them. He was a good man."**

* * *

At the cemetery

**"He was a good man. And I don't know what I'd have done without him, I don't just mean only as basketball player, because it was much more than that. Whitey was like a father to me. He didn't stop barking, but it was his way of being and loving people. When my uncle Keith died, the coach was so upset than me. He was generous and I know that wherever he's happy because he finally joined the love of his life, Camilla." **Lucas said, standing in front of the coffin of the old Whitey.

Everyone wanted to pay tribute to him. It was the end of an era. All had grown up and started a family. For the most part, they realized their dreams, hoped, experienced failure, but they had fully lived.

**"The week of the death anniversary of my mother, I spent most of my time to mope and wander here. I came near her grave and I talked to her. For Whitey, it was also a tough week, his wife's death anniversary. For a few days, he and I have discussed a lot on what really was a life, wondering why people we love all leave one day. I'll always remember that moment." **Peyton continued, tears in her eyes, before taking the hand of Lucas.

**"Being a coach for 20 years, winning 500 games, making things happen. It was his ambition. The ambition of an old fossil who loved yelling at us." **Nathan said jokingly before continuing **"When I lost the desire to play, Whitey wasn't upset, he tried to understand. And I started to play again, it was more than a desire, I just needed basketball. And basketball without Whitey would never have been the same. He helped me become a man, more than anyone has ever done." **He finished, smiling slightly.

Only Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Julian were present at the funeral. Their children had preferred to stay at home "not feeling concerned." It is true that this farewell was more for their parents, as Whitey Durham had decisively influenced this generation.

* * *

**Do me a favor by writing a small review :)**


	3. Tick Tack Boom

**Hi everyone !**  
Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
See you soon ;)

* * *

Chapter 3 « Tick Tack Boom »

Loud music (Hot Water Music - Remedy), a car was driving as fast as light. On board, there were Davis, Jude, Lydia and Sawyer.

Lucas and Peyton had not yet set a date of departure, and had not made a decision. Then Lydia wanted to enjoy the company of her cousin, before she leaves. Since her arrival, they were inseparable. They spent much time with the twins of Brooke and Julian. Baker's house was quieter than ever, for their delight.

Jude was driving, he got his driving license a few weeks ago. He particularly wanted to get noticed by Sawyer, and he knew he could seduce her in choosing the best music. From that side, Sawyer looked suspiciously like her mother. Music used to translate her mood, no need of words. She was as lively as spontaneous, and did not care of _"what people will say ?"_.

Tonight, the group had decided to go to the Tric. It was an iconic and essential place, it was necessary to go there. Since its inception, the club did not empty, the concerts were always sold out, and minors still had no access to alcohol... a priori.

**"You'll see, you'll love it !"** Lydia launched, taking Sawyer's arm.

The youth entered the club and went to the bar where they ordered cocktails. The atmosphere was twirling. The majority of students come to relax and listen to great music. Tric was first and foremost known for its excellent musical taste.

**"You'll thank your mother for her wonderful idea, Sawyer." **Davis added. Indeed, the club had been born twenty years earlier. Still a teenager, Peyton Sawyer dreamed of opening a concert hall for groups. She wanted young people to have a nice place to relax and have fun, and her bet was won.

**"I don't understand why my mother dropped something like that. This is crazy here !"** Sawyer was amazed, admiring the room, with a wide smile. This evening promised to be good. At this moment it was highly probable that the daughter of Lucas and Peyton would stay in Tree Hill.

* * *

At the Rivercourt

Two young were tenderly kissing. The basketball court was, it must be said, a rather romantic place. The court had not aged a day. The material had been changed once or twice, the court lines had been repainted, but the soul of the place remained the touched Kelsey's face softly. They met in college, a few months earlier. Before starting a new relationship, the young man recovering from a painful former girlfriend Madison had just left him for his best friend, Chuck. These stories now belong to the past, and Jamie, once back in college, decided to draw a line under the , he sometimes thought of his best friend. In their video games evenings, basketball or hanging out in the streets. Jamie had not spoken to Chuck since the break-up with Madison. The latter had tried many times to be forgiven, unsuccessfully. The harm has been done.

But this pleasant evening was short-lived as parents arrived on the field.

**"Oh, oh, oh. What am I seeing here ? James Lucas Scott as the lover boy ?" **Lucas exclaimed laughing at his nephew.

**"You come to make fool of yourself Uncle Lucas ?"** Jamie replied jokingly.

**"Uncle Lucas, can not you see that our lovebirds are canoodling ?"** Nathan said, with an ironic tone.

**"Exactly, I was going to give you some advice, but I see you're already doing fine without me ! Hi, I'm Jamie's uncle."** Lucas said, greeting the girlfriend of Jamie, who remained silent since the arrival of Nathan and his brother.

**"We're walking around, don't worry. Your mother wants to know if you can go home early to take care of Wayne."** Nathan asked his son.

**"Dad, I'm busy right now. Why not ask Lydia and Sawyer ?"**

**"Imagine, they've decided to go to the Tric."**

**"What ? They're only 16 !"**

**"We were worse for their age."** Lucas said, trying not to laugh.

* * *

At the Karen's Café

**"I propose a toast to Peyton Sawyer, who has finally realized that I existed !"** Brooke joked, while toasting with her friends Haley and Peyton.

Haley was still at the head of the café, where she enjoyed working. It reminded her of Karen, who had been like a second mom, and all the good evenings she spent with Karen and Lucas. She had the impression of going back to the days when Lucas and Peyton were still in Tree Hill. She had suffered to say goodbye to her best friend, but she knew he was leaving happy, without regret.

**"I think it's great that you take care of Karen's Café, Haley."** Peyton stated, smiling. **"And the music ?" **

**"Oh, you know, with the kids, and coffee, I don't give too many more concerts. It's just if I've lost my inspiration. But maybe your return will help me !" **She said, taking a sip.

**"Tell me. I want to know what has happened over the past years ?"** Peyton asked, full of curiosity.

**"Where to start..." **Brooke started.

**"A bitch said having slept with Nathan, and expecting a child with him." **Haley continued grimly.

**"Julian worked with Alex Dupre, an actress and model. She was flirting with my**

**husband in front of me."**

**"I fell into depression after the death of my mother."**

**"My mother told me she loved me."**

**"I got pregnant."**

**"Xavier came back to persecute me."**

**"Nathan stopped basketball."**

**"I found my parents having sex."**

**"Nathan's gone."**

**"Julian has forgotten one of our boys in the car."**

**"Nathan's back thanks to Dan."**

**"I started Bakermen."** Brooke stated proudly.

**"I too used my husband and... Bam, Wayne."** Haley said, bursting into laughter.

The three friends burst out laughing, and their cries echoed throughout the coffee. They were happy to meet again despite the bad times in their lives, it belonged to the past. What mattered now was the present. It was being together as before.

* * *

At the Tric

Night had fallen for quite some time. Lydia and the boys knew they would be scolded by returning home, but they did not want the evening to end.

While Sawyer was quietly sipping her second cocktail and dancing along to the music (Feeling A Moment - Feeder), she felt a hand on her frail shoulders.

Jude had a few drinks, it's true, but he was still aware of what he was doing. He took Sawyer's hand to ask her to dance. Surprised, she accepted without much hesitation. Lydia was talking with Davis around the bar. These two were extremely accomplices. But there was no ambiguity. They were like brother and sister. They had a strong friendship as Lucas and Haley.

**"You think Sawyer is interested ?"** Davis asked.

**"I think she is."** Lydia said simply, smiling. **"And I think my mother will also love when I'll go home..."** She added with a pout.

**"You want me to drive you home ?"**

**"Not without Sawyer, and your brother drank."**

**"But I didn't, ma'am ! I'm a responsible and sober guy."**

**"Blah blah blah." **Lydia muttered pulling her tongue.

**"By the way, did I tell you that your poncho was awful ? It's like, the worst thing that exists."** Davis stated. He burst out laughing.

**"Davis ! Beware. We'll fix this by playing mini-golf. And you know how much I**

**love giving you a thrashing."** the daughter of Nathan and Haley exclaimed, who looked like decidedly too much to her mother.

Once Jude convinced to go home, the group of friends left the club and set off. This time, Davis was driving because his brother was rather drunk. Sitting beside him, the beautiful Sawyer, who was thinking about the evening that she had adored. She had plenty to tell her mother.

Peyton and her daughter were very close. They had a really strong relationship mother-daughter. Lucas knew that it meant more than anything in the eyes of his wife. Peyton had lived alone, although her father returned from time to time at home when he was not on a mission, she had lived alone. In addition to her two lost mothers, she almost did not put an end to her pregnancy, which proved to be too dangerous. But she wanted to give birth to Sawyer, her greatest pride. Since that day, she had promised never to leave her daughter alone and always protect her.

* * *

Scott's house, 1:15 a.m.

The twins had dropped off Lydia and Sawyer at home, and set off immediately. They were eager to meet again. While Lydia was inserting the key in the door, she carefully opened not to make too much noise. But the light came on suddenly.


	4. Ain't It Fun

**Hey!  
**Here's a new chapter. It is a little short I know, but I'll do better next time, I promise. **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 « Ain't It Fun »

While Lydia was inserting the key in the door, she carefully opened not to make too much noise, the light came on suddenly.

**"Have you seen the hour ?"** a soft voice said.

**"Jamie... Don't tell mom, please ! We just wanted to have fun, we did nothing wrong."** Lydia replied to defend themselves.

**"You'd go to bed before Mom wakes up."**

**"But what are you doing here ?"** Lydia wondered.

**"Me ? What am I doing here ? I... insomnia."** Jamie stammered.

"**Kelsey must do a lot of sleepless nights too, I guess..."** the girl concluded with a smile before going into her room, along with Sawyer.

* * *

Spare bedroom

Peyton fell asleep for a little over an hour as opposed to Lucas, who kept thinking. He thought so hard that a migraine appeared. He did not know if they would stay in Tree Hill. Although he misses the city, he was still thinking about Keith, killed in school corridor by his own brother. The indelible grief of his mother, and the pain this death was caused in all people. He did not want his daughter to live in a world like that. She might be badly influenced, even if she had always been brilliant in her studies. Having been there himself, he knows what awaits her daughter if she studies at TH High School. Then he would find a home, rebuild their lives here after leaving it more than fifteen years.

**"You should sleep Lucas... We'll talk about it tomorrow."** Peyton muttered, half asleep.

**"I think so much ?"** Lucas said with a smile.

Peyton was immediately asleep again, joined by Lucas who hugged his wife before getting to sleep, finally.

* * *

Nathan and Haley's bedroom

Cries echoed through the house, but nothing alarming, just a fussy baby who obviously did not want to sleep through the night. Wayne's crying woke Haley but malignant as she was, she quickly nudged her husband, before pretending to sleep.

**"Hales, you're a good singer, but pretending to sleep, that's not your forte. " **Nathan said, smiling. He pulled on a shirt and went to the bedroom of Wayne. But before entering, he heard footsteps. This would be even Jamie, who said a few days earlier, suffering from insomnia.

**"Hey son, you'll wake the whole city if you continue."** Nathan said, before taking the baby in his arms and rocking him gently.

**"This little monster still not sleeping ? He knows he prevents his parents from sleeping ?" **Haley questioned, before approaching her husband and put her head against his arm.

**"Go back to bed Hales, I got it."**

**"I want you to take care of me after." **she whispered.

* * *

A week had passed since the arrival of Lucas and Peyton in Tree Hill. Despite the doubts and hesitations of Lucas, he and his wife had finally decided to stay in town. They had contacted some realtors to find a home for them and their daughter.

After being rehoused, they should register Sawyer in high school, Tree Hill seemed the best solution. Thus, Sawyer would find her cousin and twins. The integration of the girl would be easier. She had spent most of her life in Europe. She had few friends but had never formed real connections, she was rather lonely. She already felt closer to her cousin, she had never been with anyone else before. She knew they would do great things together.

Before a new school year starts, a new party was organized at Tric. To "celebrate" the end of summer vacation and the beginning of a new era. All Scott participated, as well as Baker.

**"We're supposed to celebrate what ?" **Davis asked, after ordering a mojito.

"**The arrival of Sawyer !" **Lydia exclaimed, raising her glass in honor of her cousin.

**"I think our parents are around, so unless you want to get stuck, hide your glasses. " **Jamie threw, ordering a vodka coke, before smiling ironically seeing his sister panicked by the presence of their parents.

**"We can go to the field, it'll be quiet for drinking alcohol." **Jude stated, squinting.

"**Go with them Sawyer. I'll see you later, I need to talk to my brother." **Lydia said.

Jude, Davis and Sawyer left the club and went to the Rivercourt. The twins did not want to face their parents and receive a moral lesson. After all they did nothing wrong. But they knew that Brooke does not allow them to drink alcohol. All she wanted was that her sons did not look like her at her age.

The evening at Tric took place perfectly. The band playing tonight was Snow Patrol. Brooke wanted to make up for lost time with Peyton, absolutely delighted to know that her best friend had decided to stay in Tree Hill for good.

**"You don't have to humiliate me in front of others, Jamie. " **Lydia threw her brother.

**"What are you talking about ?"** the young manasked.

**"Rather than making insinuations, be blunt !" **Lydia said, frowning.

**"What are you doing with Sawyer ? She's just arrived and you wish her to be drunk !"**

**"For your guidance, I don't drink alcohol. The twins do... "**

"**Why are you hanging out with them ? I understand that you like Davis, but Jude might have a bad influence on those he goes out with, including you. "**

**"I know what I'm doing. Sawyer has nothing to fear, and you should mind your own business, sir _"I can't sleep"_ or should I say, sir _"I can't lie"_ ."**

"**Lydia..."**

**"Before you lecture me, look at you."**

"**I'm 22 and you 16. So unless I'm wrong, I'm still your big brother. I still have the right to tell you what I think."**

Jamie and Lydia did not argue often. They had always been complicit as hand in glove and brought happiness to their parents. But since Lydia became a teenager and Jamie became a man, they gradually moved away from each other. What grieved their mother, Haley, who would want her children to be as close to her and her big sisters.

Lydia was a model girl, she was brilliant at school, but it was "too" perfect. What was she hiding?  
As for Jamie, taken in his studies and basketball in college, he seemed thoughtful, haggard, such as concerned. His nocturnal getaways were they the cause of the distance between Jamie and the rest of his family?


End file.
